Feo
by neomina
Summary: Un momento tontorrón XD. Camus & Milo. Yaoi.


Después de una temporadita alejada de estos lares aquí vuelvo, con una mini historia que escribí como regalo de cumpleaños para Camus.

El club de fans de _**Camus** _y **_Milo_**, _"Pasión Latente"_, y el club de fans de _**Camus de Acuari**_o, _"Éternel"_ en el foro _Saint Seiya Yaoi_, organizaron un evento para celebrar el aniversario del acuariano y esta viñeta fue uno de mis aportes.

Es un momentito tonto de los que todos hemos tenido alguna vez, creo... XD

¡Ah! Espero haber respondido todos los mensajes que tenía pendientes; me he liado un poco y no estoy muy segura de cuáles había respondido y cuáles no. Por si me dejé a alguien, quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer y comentar mis ocurrencias :3

* * *

**Feo**

Hoy es uno de esos días en los que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza; sin importar dónde o con quién esté, lo que sea que tenga que hacer o la hora que marque el reloj; tú lo ocupas todo.

Mis pies me encaminan hacia donde sé que te encontraré. Ahora no tengo que engañar a mi cuerpo con caricias que son sólo mías, ni saciar con recuerdos mi necesidad de ti; ahora estás aquí.

Empujo suave la puerta de tu cuarto; es tarde. El ocaso ofrece escasa luz, pero tú tienes la nariz metida entre las hojas de un pequeño libro sin darte cuenta, seguro, de que el sol no te ilumina ya. Temo que más tarde o más temprano terminarás por usar esas viejas gafas que un día encontraste en la biblioteca. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo llevarás perdido entre letras. Reprimo el impulso de llamarte; me daré el gusto de recrearme un poco más en tu visión, pero sólo un poco o empezaré a pensar tonterías. Oh, sí… Mi cerebro se empeña en evocar palabras que nos avergonzarían a los dos si mis labios llegasen a pronunciarlas. ¡Maldita sea! Soy como una colegiala…

¡Ya basta!

Será una lástima interrumpir tu quietud, perder la oportunidad de seguir mirándote, pero es que ahora quiero que me mires a mí.

No tardo nada en llegar hasta ti. Puede que no te enterases de la partida del sol, pero de mi llegada sí te enterarás. Yo no seré tan sutil.

Unos pocos pasos y te arrebato el libro de las manos, lanzándolo por encima de mi hombro, lejos de ti. Tus ojos, abiertos en sorpresa, siguen el arco que tu perdida lectura describe hasta aterrizar en el suelo y luego te vuelves a mirarme. ¿Ves cómo en mí sí has reparado?

«Lo estaba leyendo», dices. Como si no lo supiera. «Ya», sonrío entretanto me siento sobre tus piernas. Sé que ese libro caído con las páginas abiertas de cualquier manera te molesta demasiado; quiero impedir que te levantes para ir a recogerlo. Sujeto entre las mías tus manos y acerco mi rostro al tuyo, tanto que el aire que respiro es el que acaba de abandonar tus pulmones. «Hola», susurro. Tú repites el saludo y te echas hacia atrás; desde tan escasa distancia es difícil enfocar, pero no quiero que te alejes. Dejo ir tus manos para tomarte el rostro y traerte de vuelta. Las ideas vergonzosas siguen revoloteando en mi cabeza mientras te miro fijamente; insisten en salir. Esperas que diga algo. La ligera curvatura de tus particulares cejas, una sonrisa a medio esbozar, el brillo curioso de tus pupilas ¿No puedes leer en mí como en los libros?

Tus labios se separan y me apresuro a colocar un par de dedos sobre ellos. Quiero ser yo el que hable. Ya lo he decidido. Es tonto, pero, de algún modo, tengo que decírtelo. «¿Sabes, Camus? –pregunto, apretándote levemente–. Eres feo». Arqueas ambas cejas. Estás sorprendido y sonríes dubitativo. ¿No me entiendes o no quieres entenderme? «Gracias», respondes. Suenas raro, porque la presión de mis palmas en tus mejillas impide el normal movimiento de tu boca. Sonrío. Ya que he empezado no voy a detenerme ahora. «Realmente feo», insisto. Tu expresión es francamente divertida. ¿Crees que me burlo? Me acerco a tu oído y persisto en mi argumento: «Siempre lo has sido –rio levemente y te enfrento de nuevo, haciendo gala de una sonrisa burlona–. Eras un crío horroroso y con los años te has ido poniendo cada vez más feo –te suelto la cara y acaricio despacio tu mejilla–. Tanto, que duele mirarte». Sonrío ampliamente. He logrado avergonzarte; siento el calor de tu piel y tus ojos no me miran, muy ocupados mirando, sólo tú sabes qué, en el espacio entre nuestros cuerpos. «Camus», te llamo. Ladeo la cabeza y busco tu mirar. «Caaamus…», tarareo. «Feeeooo…». Ya no digo más. Me agarras del cuello y depositas un furtivo beso en mis labios antes de decirme, clavando tu mirada en la mía: «Cállate, _Quasimodo_».

FIN


End file.
